fleckfandomcom-20200214-history
How to Add My Flecktion
It would be great if this wiki could automatically document and save every flecktion that has ever been made, but it can't. Even between the regular contributors, it would be unrealistic to assume that every creation could be documented without input from either the creator or someone else who appreciates the work that was put into a flecktion. This page will outline the basic steps for getting a flecktion added to Fleckipedia. Sign up for a Wikia Account This is optional, but highly . We'd love to know who you are both here and in fleck. You can post content pages to this wiki without a user account, but to upload photos and let people know who you are, you need to sign up for a Wikia account. It is free and none of your personal information (like email) is available to any of the Fleckipedia admins or users. Creating a Page for your Flecktion On any page in the wiki there is a button to add a new content page. Each flecktion you create can have a content page dedicated to your creation. Use this button to create a new page. Use a title for your page that describes the subject or location of your flecktion. You can choose to use the standard layout to help you get started adding content or use a blank page and format it how you'd like. Adding Content to your Flecktion Page What you choose to place on the page you've just created is ultimately up to you. However, wherever possible please try to at least include entries for the following: creator, contributors (for any collaborative flecktions), and location. It would also be great to include a screenshot whenever possible. Adding a Screenshot You can add and upload a photo from the page editor using the Add a Photo button You may size the screenshot however you like, but the best settings are usually a thumbnail aligned right. Note: You can also use this to upload screenshots of a template either as an image with a hexagonal overlay or as a Lite-Brite template. See flecktion templates for examples. Remember, if you want to add a photo to your page, you need to sign up for a Wikia account Tips for Taking Screenshots There are two basic ways to capture screenshots with fleck: *using the built in screen capture feature and sending your picture to Twitpic and/or Facebook *using screen capture features provided by your operating system (Windows=Print Screen, Mac=Grab, Linux=scrot with --select option, iPad=press Power+Home) Screenshots taken with Fleck's screenshot posting will have certain elements removed from the screen (buttons, usernames, city and weather, etc.) and also add a Fleck banner across the top left corner as well as an optional caption. For smaller creations that fit within the first two zoom levels, using either method will leave in any harvest or water indicators. If you zoom out farther, you can capture your screenshot without either indicators. However, if you'd like to get a closer screenshot without harvest indicators, you can ask a user who did not have plants placed there to take a screenshot for you. If you want a close up without water droplets, you will have to water the thirsty plants. Add my new page to the Flecktion list Once you have some content up on your new page, you can add it to the Flecktion list. To do this, go to the flecktion page click on the edit button add an extra line to the list of flecktions and insert a link. To insert a link on a wiki page either use the Add Link tool from the toolbar or surround your page name with double brackets. For example, a link to Frogger could be typed into the editor as Frogger. Once you've made your addition, preview the page to see that it looks correct and you got the correct link added (It should be blue) then publish your changes.